Lost Souls
by cmcl
Summary: Lost Souls houses one of the best bands, by the same name in all of Tokyo. When Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru meet the trio who make up this wild group their lives are turned around. Will these three guys be able to break through these girls emotional


**Lost Souls**

**Chandra16**

This is a repost of The Shark Club. I'm cleaning it up and making it better.

So here we go.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs being used in this chapter: Dirrty and The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera and I Must Not Chase the Boys by Play. But I wish I did. And I do own this plot and if you cheat off on it I swear to god I'll……..

Chapter 1: Lost Souls

'Miroku! You idiot! There's absolutely no way I'm going to another bar with you.' Inuyasha yelled at his friend, emphasizing each word to a punch 'The last bar you took us to was a gay bar." He shuddered at the terrible memory; a man named Jakotsu kept propositioning him to take him home.

'It's true, Miroku. You never know where we are going and you always seem to get us caught in a gay bar.' Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, said, emotionlessly said, his eyes showing contempt for Miroku's scheme. Well, contempt for his scheme or him.

All three men were currently inside their pent house which was two blocks away from the University of Tokyo where they all attended; Inuyasha and Miroku being freshmen and Sesshoumaru being a sophomore. Much to Sesshoumaru's dislike he was forced to share the pent-house with his half-brother and his perverted friend, Miroku.

All three were quite good looking. Inuyasha, with his longblack hair that was usually bunched into a low ponytail at the base of his neck andviolet eyes, was one of the biggest playboys in the school but also had the biggest, foulest mouth (which had lost him many girlfriends). Miroku was also a playboy that could attract plenty of girls with hispurple eyes and dark hair but could also drive them away with his ever-wandering hand that always seemed to find its way to the girl's backside. Sesshoumaru was the oldest of the three. His long flowing silver hair, amber eyes and calm but emotionless aura presented him as a challenge to most of the girls who saw him. All three were on the list of the hottest boys in the university. Seriously, there was a list; with Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's names at the top made by some scary rabid girl fans.

'You honestly think that I try to end us up at a gay bar every time we go clubbing.' Miroku said, his eyes widening.

'Yes.' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said together.

'I swear on my mother's grave…" Miroku started.

'Your mother is still alive, you perverted ass!'

'Okay fine. On someone's grave that I won't take you to a gay bar tonight. I'm taking you to Lost Souls. You know the new one. I swear it isn't a gay club.' Miroku said in a rush, looking pleadingly at the two other men who were looking at him suspiciously.

'How do we know it isn't a gay bar? Sounds like one and plus you've taken us to so many that I'm starting to think you're homosexual.' Sesshoumaru said, tilting his head and staring at Miroku.

Miroku sweat-dropped. 'Fine. If you two are just going to accuse me of being gay I'll go alone. And if I come back tonight with three ladies they're all for me.' he said, as he slammed the door. Then opened it again to pull his coat tail from the door yelling 'Goodbye!'.

The Next Day

Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked through the campus in a daze followed by thirty girls all scrambling to talk to him. Strangely enough, he didn't talk to any of them. Hell, he didn't even grope any of them. That was too weird. Inuyasha raced up to him just as he was about to run right into a telephone pole and dragged him into the closest guy's bathroom. Miroku, not even noticing where he was, continued walking…until he walked into a wall.

'Holy &#!' he yelled and cursed for a time. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started 'What's up with you today? You haven't asked any girls to bare your child. Haven't groped any. You haven't even talked to anyone.'

Miroku woke up out of his daze. 'You missed the best club ever, dude!' he said, excitedly 'There were girls everywhere and there were these three girls who were in this band and they were HOT! You have to come tonight and see them.' Inuyasha looked at him skeptically.

'It wasn't a gay bar?'

'Yes'

There were tons of chicks?'

'Yes'

'There was co-ed dancing?'

'Yes'

'Were you kissing a guy?'

'Yes…wait no I wasn't. INUYASHA!'

Miroku gave him the evil eye then said 'You're coming tonight.' leaving no room for Inuyasha to argue. Inuyasha, noticing this, stopped laughing. 'Fine. It must've been great seeing as you were completely sleepwalking the whole day. You're still in your club clothes.'

'Great,' Miroku said, happily 'Now all we have to do is get Sesshoumaru to come. I've got a plan…' He started whispering something into Inuyasha's ear.

Five seconds later, Inuyasha was punching Miroku onto the ground. 'You idiot! We are not going to drug my brother.' Inuyasha yelled.

'No! You are not going to drug me.' a voice said behind the duo. The boys turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the door, his arms crossed and glaring at Miroku.

Miroku laughed nervously 'Eh heh. Course we weren't. Just a joke. Anyways do you wanna come to Lost Souls tonight?'

'No.' Sesshoumaru said, without hesitation turning to leave.

'Wait,' Inuyasha yelled, running up to him and whispering something in his ear.

Sesshoumaru stopped and growled, turning back and saying 'Fine!'

After Sesshoumaru had left, Miroku asked 'What did you threaten him with?' Inuyasha grinned. 'Pictures of him dressed up as a dog for Halloween last year remember?' he said as he started laughing again.

Later that Night

All three men were standing underneath the big sign with Lost Souls lighted up on it. Miroku was dressed in black jeans with a purple button up shirt, while Inuyasha was also in black jeans with a red muscle shirt on. Sesshoumaru was also in black jeans with a loose white shirt on. The trio had to almost bludgeon their way out of their apartment complex because girls were throwing themselves at them. And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to drag Miroku away from the group of girls trailing after them.

'How the hell are we gonna get in?' Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, slamming his head again 'The line is around the block.' Miroku rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the line despite the loud protests of everyone else in the line. After whispering a few words to the bouncer, he was let in along with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at him in awe. 'How did we get in?' he asked, surprised. Miroku sent an appraising look to the other two before walking further on in. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other suspiciously as Miroku got them a table.

'What can I get you?' a waitress said, as she whipped out of no where startling Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

'Just you would be fine.' Miroku said, smiling suggestively. The girl glared at him. 'Make that a Coke.' he said, laughing nervously. 'Sprite for me.' Sesshoumaru said. 'Make that a beer for me then.' Inuyasha said. 'Sure!' the waitress said 'I'll be back in a couple of minutes. The show is about to start and I don't wanna miss it.'

'What show?' Inuyasha yelled after her. 'What show?' he repeated to Miroku. 'That show.' Miroku said pointedly as he was watching the stage.

The lights had dimmed everywhere and spotlights were centered on the stage. Then they started moving and smoke started coming out of the floor. A familiar tune started coming from the large speakers at every corner of the club. A voice was heard saying 'Ladies and Gentlemen. I am proud to present our resident band….' Screams and cheers erupted from the couples on the floor, waiting for the singing to start. A guy's voice started echoed by a girl.

Ah, dirty (dirty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty, you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm and I'm throwin' elbows

Ring the alarm and I'm throwin' elbows

Oh Let me Loose!

The floor of the stage started to rise and the silhouettes of three girls in various poses. All three were snapping to the rhythm and the fog started to dissipate leaving the three guys all staring at three sexy girls who started dancing immediately simultaneously.

Inuyasha watched, fascinated, as three girls, started to appear out of the floor of the stage. Inuyasha was watching the girl in the middle of the stage. She seemed to be the lead in the trio. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a halter top with flames and the words in bold: on it. In short, Inuyasha found her beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as her sky blue eyes wandered through the eyes of every person in the audience.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes fixed on the smaller girl on the left side of the stage. Her hair in two buns on her head made her look cute and innocent but her clothes, which were like the girl in the centers, told otherwise. Her hazel eyes were lit with excitement, and an emotion he couldn't really make out and she was slapping her hands together. Sesshoumaru was confused when he saw her. He knew he had seen prettier girls but he just thought this girl was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Although, he didn't show it.

Miroku was watching the girl dancing on the right side of the stage. He had seen her before. The night before, actually but she'd been playing in a band then. Now she was dancing and boy could she dance he mused. She had her long dark hair in a high ponytail and her eyes, magenta, showed excitement. He had been thinking about her all day and could remember her looking at him for that brief second.

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Bodies packed  
From front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

At this point the three girls abandoned the stage, the song still playing in the background as each of them jumped off the stage and started to interact with the audience, dancing and grinding with people from the audience. The three guys jumped up from their seats, feeling jealousy twinge at their stomachs. But their jealousy went unnoticed, considering most of the crowd was standing up dancing.

RAP

Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina (what), better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival  
Uh, what

The end of the song was accentuated as all three of the girls punched the air. The screams and cheers from the crowd were louder than ever.

Miroku looked at the other two guys who were staring at two certain girls. 'Guys,' he said, waving a hand in front of their faces 'they have two more songs. You can afford to blink.'

The two other guys blinked then looked at the ground. 'Was that the band you were talking about?' Sesshoumaru said, staring at Miroku. 'Yup! Pretty aren't they?' Miroku answered.

'Yah' Inuyasha thought.

The three girls moved farther back off the stage and picked up their instruments, a guitar, a bass and a girl sat down at the drum set.

'Hi y'all!' The girl with the guitar shouted. 'I'm Kagome the lead guitarist.'

'My name is Sango' the girl with the bass yelled out.

'And my name is Rin' the girl at the drums said as she stood up

'And we're The Lost Souls!' they yelled together, getting even more screams from the audience.

'We've hadthis bandfor almost three years and we just started working here. And we love it!' Kagome said into the mike, evoking more cheers from the large crowd.

Inuyasha could almost feel her emotions change. First excitement then, contempt was in her eyes as she told the audience how long they'd been working there. He could almost sense her discomfort and anger. His brows lowered in confusion as he wondered why and he turned to Miroku and Sesshoumaru to ask when the band started playing another song.

Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be

Kagome's strong, clear voice captured and pulled Inuyasha back into the story of the song.

They say I'll understand it all in good time  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind  
Goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
Caught between wrong and right

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys

I started writing down my deepest secrets  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
Got the feelin' that the way my life is  
Got to be prepared for changes

Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me  
Why am I so missunderstood  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys

I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys

They can try to make me write a thousand lies  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear

I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I must, I must, I must not.. .chase... the boys

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase... the boys

Again cheers came from the audience. The three men were still watching the girls as they smiled and waved at the bigger audience.

'One more song; a slow one for the couples.' Sango said as she moved toward a grand piano that appeared on the stage. The two other girls slowly melted away into the shadows of the stage. Miroku sat up in happiness and listened in rapture as the beautiful girl's voice touched his soul.

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it mean

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

And immediately the lights flooding the stage disappeared leaving the club temporarily in darkness before coming on again, not showing a trace of the three girls.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked towards the stage trying to deduce where the three girls had gone. Miroku look at them chuckling lightly. 'So what did you think?' he said appraisingly.

Hope you liked it. And Until Next Time.

R&R

Chandra16

Chapter 1: Spirit

'Miroku! You idiot! There's absolutely no way I'm going to another bar with you.' Inuyasha yelled at his friend, emphasizing each word to a punch 'The last bar you took us to was a gay bar." He shuddered at the terrible memory; a man named Jakotsu kept propositioning him to take him home.

'It's true, Miroku. You never know where we are going and you always seem to get us caught in a gay bar.' Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, said, emotionlessly said, his eyes showing contempt for Miroku's scheme. Well, contempt for his scheme or him.

All three men were currently inside their pent house which was two blocks away from the University of Tokyo where they all attended; Inuyasha and Miroku being freshmen and Sesshoumaru being a sophomore. Much to Sesshoumaru's dislike he was forced to share the pent-house with his half-brother and his perverted friend, Miroku.

All three were quite good looking. Inuyasha, with his long silver hair that was usually bunched into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and amber eyes, was one of the biggest playboys in the school but also had the biggest, foulest mouth (which had lost him many girlfriends). Miroku was also a playboy that could attract plenty of girls with his violet eyes and dark hair but could also drive them away with his ever-wandering hand that always seemed to find its way to the girl's backside. Sesshoumaru was the oldest of the three. His long flowing silver hair, amber eyes and calm but emotionless aura presented him as a challenge to most of the girls who saw him. All three were on the list of the hottest boys in the university. Seriously, there was a list; with Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's names at the top made by some scary rabid girl fans.

'You honestly think that I try to end us up at a gay bar every time we go clubbing.' Miroku said, his eyes widening.

'Yes.' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said together.

'I swear on my mother's grave…" Miroku started.

'Your mother is still alive, you perverted ass!'

'Okay fine. On someone's grave that I won't take you to a gay bar tonight. I'm taking you to Lost Souls. You know the new one. I swear it isn't a gay club.' Miroku said in a rush, looking pleadingly at the two other men who were looking at him suspiciously.

'How do we know it isn't a gay bar? Sounds like one and plus you've taken us to so many that I'm starting to think you're homosexual.' Sesshoumaru said, tilting his head and staring at Miroku.

Miroku sweat-dropped. 'Fine. If you two are just going to accuse me of being gay I'll go alone. And if I come back tonight with three ladies they're all for me.' he said, as he slammed the door. Then opened it again to pull his coat tail from the door yelling 'Goodbye!'.

The Next Day

Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked through the campus in a daze followed by thirty girls all scrambling to talk to him. Strangely enough, he didn't talk to any of them. Hell, he didn't even grope any of them. That was too weird. Inuyasha raced up to him just as he was about to run right into a telephone pole and dragged him into the closest guy's bathroom. Miroku, not even noticing where he was, continued walking…until he walked into a wall.

'Holy &#!' he yelled and cursed for a time. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started 'What's up with you today? You haven't asked any girls to bare your child. Haven't groped any. You haven't even talked to anyone.'

Miroku woke up out of his daze. 'You missed the best club ever, dude!' he said, excitedly 'There were girls everywhere and there were these three girls who were in this band and they were HOT! You have to come tonight and see them.' Inuyasha looked at him skeptically.

'It wasn't a gay bar?'

'Yes'

There were tons of chicks?'

'Yes'

'There was co-ed dancing?'

'Yes'

'Were you kissing a guy?'

'Yes…wait no I wasn't. INUYASHA!'

Miroku gave him the evil eye then said 'You're coming tonight.' leaving no room for Inuyasha to argue. Inuyasha, noticing this, stopped laughing. 'Fine. It must've been great seeing as you were completely sleepwalking the whole day. You're still in your club clothes.'

'Great,' Miroku said, happily 'Now all we have to do is get Sesshoumaru to come. I've got a plan…' He started whispering something into Inuyasha's ear.

Five seconds later, Inuyasha was punching Miroku onto the ground. 'You idiot! We are not going to drug my brother.' Inuyasha yelled.

'No! You are not going to drug me.' a voice said behind the duo. The boys turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the door, his arms crossed and glaring at Miroku.

Miroku laughed nervously 'Eh heh. Course we weren't. Just a joke. Anyways do you wanna come to Lost Souls tonight?'

'No.' Sesshoumaru said, without hesitation turning to leave.

'Wait,' Inuyasha yelled, running up to him and whispering something in his ear.

Sesshoumaru stopped and growled, turning back and saying 'Fine!'

After Sesshoumaru had left, Miroku asked 'What did you threaten him with?' Inuyasha grinned. 'Pictures of him dressed up as a dog for Halloween last year remember?' he said as he started laughing again.

Later that Night

All three men were standing underneath the big sign with Lost Souls lighted up on it. Miroku was dressed in black jeans with a purple button up shirt, while Inuyasha was also in black jeans with a red muscle shirt on. Sesshoumaru was also in black jeans with a loose white shirt on. The trio had to almost bludgeon their way out of their apartment complex because girls were throwing themselves at them. And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to drag Miroku away from the group of girls trailing after them.

'How the hell are we gonna get in?' Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, slamming his head again 'The line is around the block.' Miroku rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the line despite the loud protests of everyone else in the line. After whispering a few words to the bouncer, he was let in along with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at him in awe. 'How did we get in?' he asked, surprised. Miroku sent an appraising look to the other two before walking further on in. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other suspiciously as Miroku got them a table.

'What can I get you?' a waitress said, as she whipped out of no where startling Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

'Just you would be fine.' Miroku said, smiling suggestively. The girl glared at him. 'Make that a Coke.' he said, laughing nervously. 'Sprite for me.' Sesshoumaru said. 'Make that a beer for me then.' Inuyasha said. 'Sure!' the waitress said 'I'll be back in a couple of minutes. The show is about to start and I don't wanna miss it.'

'What show?' Inuyasha yelled after her. 'What show?' he repeated to Miroku. 'That show.' Miroku said pointedly as he was watching the stage.

The lights had dimmed everywhere and spotlights were centered on the stage. Then they started moving and smoke started coming out of the floor. A familiar tune started coming from the large speakers at every corner of the club. A voice was heard saying 'Ladies and Gentlemen. I am proud to present our resident band….' Screams and cheers erupted from the couples on the floor, waiting for the singing to start. A guy's voice started echoed by a girl.

The floor of the stage started to rise and the silhouettes of three girls in various poses. All three were snapping to the rhythm and the fog started to dissipate leaving the three guys all staring at three sexy girls who started dancing immediately simultaneously.

Inuyasha watched, fascinated, as three girls, started to appear out of the floor of the stage. Inuyasha was watching the girl in the middle of the stage. She seemed to be the lead in the trio. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a halter top with flames and the words in bold: on it. In short, Inuyasha found her beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as her sky blue eyes wandered through the eyes of every person in the audience.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes fixed on the smaller girl on the left side of the stage. Her hair in two buns on her head made her look cute and innocent but her clothes, which were like the girl in the centers, told otherwise. Her hazel eyes were lit with excitement, and an emotion he couldn't really make out and she was slapping her hands together. Sesshoumaru was confused when he saw her. He knew he had seen prettier girls but he just thought this girl was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Although, he didn't show it.

Miroku was watching the girl dancing on the right side of the stage. He had seen her before. The night before, actually but she'd been playing in a band then. Now she was dancing and boy could she dance he mused. She had her long dark hair in a high ponytail and her eyes, magenta, showed excitement. He had been thinking about her all day and could remember her looking at him for that brief second.

At one point the three girls abandoned the stage, the song still playing in the background as each of them jumped off the stage and started to interact with the audience, dancing and grinding with people from the audience. The three guys jumped up from their seats, feeling jealousy twinge at their stomachs. But their jealousy went unnoticed, considering most of the crowd was standing up dancing.

The end of the song was accentuated as all three of the girls punched the air. The screams and cheers from the crowd were louder than ever.

Miroku looked at the other two guys who were staring at two certain girls. 'Guys,' he said, waving a hand in front of their faces 'they have two more songs. You can afford to blink.'

The two other guys blinked then looked at the ground. 'Was that the band you were talking about?' Sesshoumaru said, staring at Miroku. 'Yup! Pretty aren't they?' Miroku answered.

'Yah' Inuyasha thought.

The three girls moved farther back off the stage and picked up their instruments, a guitar, a bass and a girl sat down at the drum set.

'Hi everybody!' The girl with the guitar shouted. 'I'm Kagome the lead guitarist.'

'My name is Sango' the girl with the bass yelled out.

'And my name is Rin' the girl at the drums said as she stood up

'And we're Spirit!' they yelled together, getting even more screams from the audience.

'We've had Spirit for almost three years and we just started working here. And we love it!' Kagome said into the mike, evoking more cheers from the large crowd.

Inuyasha could almost feel her emotions change. First excitement then, contempt was in her eyes as she told the audience how long they'd been working there. He could almost sense her discomfort and anger. His brows lowered in confusion as he wondered why and he turned to Miroku and Sesshoumaru to ask when the band started playing another song.

"Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me

Why am I so misunderstood

Why can't they see

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be"

Kagome's strong, clear voice captured and pulled Inuyasha back into the story of the song.

"They say I'll understand it all in good time

But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind

Goin' crazy with this push me pull me

Caught between wrong and right

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

I started writing down my deepest secrets

Seven days a week of truth and fantasy

Got the feelin' that the way my life is

Got to be prepared for changes

Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me

Why am I so missunderstood

Why can't they see?

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

I wanna go left but they tell me go right

Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

They can try to make me write a thousand lies

But that won't ever change the way I feel inside

They've got their opinions but I just don't care

Cause that's not what I wanna hear

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I must, I must, I must not.. .chase... the boys

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

I wanna go left but they tell me go right

don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight

the moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase... the boys"

Again cheers came from the audience. The three men were still watching the girls as they smiled and waved at the bigger audience.

'One more song; a slow one for the couples.' Sango said as she moved toward a grand piano that appeared on the stage. The two other girls slowly melted away into the shadows of the stage. Miroku sat up in happiness and listened in rapture as the beautiful girl's voice touched his soul.

"Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl it's alright

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it mean

When there's no one else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl just hold tight

Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

(Be strong)

You'll break it

(Hold on)

You'll make it

Just don't forsake it because

No one can tell you what you can't do

No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall"

And immediately the lights flooding the stage disappeared leaving the club temporarily in darkness before coming on again, not showing a trace of the three girls.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked towards the stage trying to deduce where the three girls had gone. Miroku look at them chuckling lightly. 'So what did you think?' he said appraisingly.

Alrite so could you guys like give tips and stuff so i can replace the better copy to

Thx. It's appreciated.


End file.
